


Missing in Action

by orphan_account



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Five Nights at Freddy's 3, Gen, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3435041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where have the Fazbear Four gone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing in Action

The manager stood quietly amidst the rush of workers who were doing various tasks around her, hurrying to get the horror attraction ready for its opening weekend. She was staring in contemplation at the mounted heads of an animatronic rabbit and fox, both which had light bulbs visible through one of their eye sockets.

“Hey,” she called over to the other manager, who was filling out some paperwork. He stopped what he was doing and went over to her.

“What’s up?” He asked.

“Why are we only using these heads? Wouldn’t it be better to have them as whole animatronics?”

“Those are extra heads the old pizzeria had in their parts and service department. They didn’t have any of the original animatronics to sell us, except for that one in the back,” he replied.

“We only have one?!” She turned to him in surprise. “The whole point of this attraction was to recreate things perfectly. Did the owners want too much money or something?”

“Like I said, they claimed they didn’t have them anymore. The four animatronics -- Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy -- just disappeared one night while they were closed down. They think somebody might have stolen them.”

“Well that’s just great,” she said, shaking her head. “This is going to be a flop.”

“I wouldn’t worry,” the man assured her, “the animatronic we do have is one hell of a fright in itself.”


End file.
